Lacurku
by deelfire
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou merasakan betapa sadisnya Kuroko Tetsuya jika cemburu. Tuhan, dia cuma merayakan ulang tahun temannya, managernya yang manis: Felicita. Dan apa yang dia dapatkan? Memuaskan diri sendiri di depan handphone yang merekam? / birthday-present for Keripik Kentang / mature theme - MA bahkan -jangan laporkan saya! / bxb / bdsm / dldr / cover is not mine


Akashi Seijuurou menatap lelaki yang biasanya lembut di hadapannya dengan pandang meminta iba. Manik merahnya yang berkilau bak raja kini memohon pengampunan. Dia yang biasanya mendominasi dan mengintimidasi, saat ini hanya bisa bertumpu pada lututnya, bersimpuh, merendah. Bukan. Bukan merendah. Lebih tepatnya ia meminta. Mengemis. Siapa yang sangka 'maaf' akan sulit dia dapatkan dari sosok malaikat tanpa sayapnya, Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Sei-kun, aku cemburu," Kuroko menggeram dalam keadaan setengah jongkoknya. Dia tatap lelaki tanpa busana yang sedang duduk di depannya dalam-dalam. Matanya yang lembut tunjukkan betapa dia emosi, murka, dan tak luput pula cemburu.

Akashi ingin membalas ucapan Tetsuya sejujurnya. Dia ingin utarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasihnya. Namun celana dalamnya yang disumpalkan paksa oleh Tetsuya telah merengut kemampuan bicaranya. Karenanya… meski hina kelihatannya, Akashi Seijuurou hanya bisa menitikkan air yang mulai menyeruak dalam bening dua bilah merahnya.

"Menangis, huh? Menjijikkan, dasar lacur!" gunakan kata kasar, Kuroko menghina. Ucapan tak senonoh selalu meluncur bebas jika Kuroko murka, Akashi menyadarinya. Tak hanya itu. Akashi pun tahu betul, jika lelaki pemegang jabatan sebagai sang bayangan ini emosi, kesadisan kan mencuat darinya. Dia akan dengan senang hati melakukan tindak asusila atau memperlakukan pacarnya, dalam hal ini Akashi sendiri, bagai wanita jalang.

Sejak Akashi menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tamu apartemen mereka, Kuroko sudah menyambutnya dengan tangan bersendekap dan tatapan calang. Itu adalah awal dari mimpi buruk ini.

 **.**

.

 **title** : Lacurku

 **fandom** : KnB

 **language** : Bahasa Indonesia

 **disclaim** : all rights reserved to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei for creating the awesomeness Akashi and Kuroko. However this fanfic is mine and no money is made with this.

 **warn** : bdsm, anal-sex, violence, explicit sex

 **rate** : M(A)

 **pairing** : KuroAka

 **summary** : Akashi Seijuurou merasakan betapa sadisnya Kuroko Tetsuya jika cemburu. Tuhan, dia cuma merayakan ulang tahun temannya, managernya yang manis: Felicita. Dan apa yang dia dapatkan? Memuaskan diri sendiri di depan handphone yang merekam?

 **Birthday present for** _Keripik Kentang_

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi mengerjabkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang dia cinta berdiri di depannya tepat saat dia masuk apartemennya. Dia mengerutkan kening. Tanda tanya terpancar dari bilah merah indah senada. Dia tak mengerti mengapa tatapan mengerikan itu tercipta pada kelereng kekasihnya. Tapi dia tahu satu hal. Ada kesalahan yang dia buat sesaat lalu. Kesalahan yang dia sendiri belum tahu apa. Dia mengulang cepat kejadiannya hari ini dan berusaha mengambil benang merah akan apa yang dia lakukan dengan alasan kekasihnya ini marah. Tak ada yang aneh dan tak ada yang salah, menurutnya.

 _Ah. Ah! Jangan-jangan…_

Tanpa bersuara, mengerti jika Akashi menyadari kehadirannya, Kuroko mengendikkan kepala tunjukkan jika mantan kaptennya itu harus mengikutinya. Kala itu Akashi hanya bisa mendesahkan napas panjang. Selagi sempat dia berusaha menjalaskan, "Tetsuya, sepertinya kau salah paham _lagi_ …" katanya saat mereka jalan bersisian sepanjang lorong. Namun apa yang dia katakan diacuhkan Kuroko. Kuroko seperti menuli begitu saja.

"Tetsuya, dengar, aku tak selingkuh atau apa pun yang kau pikirkan hingga kau bad mood seperti ini. Aku hanya…" Akashi menghentikan ucapannya sejenak saat menaiki tangga di ujung lorong menuju lantai dua; tempat kamar dia dan Kuroko berada. Dia bisa membayangkan satu alasan mengapa Kuroko begini. Tapi Tuhan, Kuroko pasti salah paham. Dia tidak keluar untuk selingkuh. Tidak! Dia memang bertemu dengan teman wanitanya, tapi bukan untuk selingkuh!

Ok, jujur saja, hari ini 12 Oktober adalah ulang tahun _**Felicita**_ , manager tim Rakuzan yang baru. Dia beserta kawan setimnya tadi merayakan ulang tahun gadis manis itu di sebuah restoran terkenal. Akashi tentulah yang membacking seluruh dana, sementara perencana acara ialah Reo. Setelah hasil musyawarah untuk sebuah kejutan, Akashi tak tanggung-tanggung dalam merayakan ulang tahun itu. Seluruh makanan mewah keluar, konfeti-konfeti langka digunakan, restoran dibooking dan hiasan indah mengelilingi. Singkat kata, dengan nama Akashi, restoran termewah, termahal di Tokyo beralih fungsi sebagai tempat pesta pribadi. Dan dia tak mengatakan ini pada Kuroko. Oh, ayolah, dia cuma ingin merayakan bertambah satu tahunnya usia rekan sejawat, dan dia punya kuasa untuk tak mengatakan itu pada kekasihnya. Kekasih tak berarti apa-apa harus lapor macam pak RT yang pasang selogan 'tamu harap lapor 1x24 jam' kan?

Tapi yah… marahnya Kuroko saat ini tunjukkan dia salah dalam berpikir demikian. Entah bagaimana dia tak tahu, Kuroko pastilah cemburu akan Feli. Ya, ya, ya. Dia pasti begitu. Kuroko lumayan _possessive_ jadi orang dan _over protective_.

"Aku hanya merayakan ulang tahun Feli, itu saja. Dia manager yang kompeten dan aku hanya ingin memberinya penghargaan. Sungguh aku tidak ada rasa apa pun padanya Tetsuya, percayalah…" setelah kata 'percayalah' terlontar, Kuroko berhenti. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah menaiki tangga dan berada di kamar. Dia memutar badannya tuk saling tatap dengan Akashi. Tapi alih-alih menjawab kalimat kekasihnya, dia justru bersendekap sambil berdesis, "tutup pintu dan _telanjang_ lah di hadapanku, Sei-kun. Kita _bermain_ ," Sentakan jelas Akashi rasa dalam perutnya. Angin dingin menjalari tulang belakang. Dari cara Kuroko berbicara, sepertinya akan ada bencana untuknya.

"Tesuya, dengar—" Akashi berusaha memprotes, meminta malaikatnya itu mendengarkan dia, namun jelas Kuroko tak berkehendak. Dia potong kalimat Akashi. Nadanya tinggi, penuh janji akan sakit, kekejaman dan kebengisan pun tak absen dari aksennya. "Kau lakukan perintahku atau akan kuekspos seluruh foto dan video _seksi_ mu di media sosial, Sei-kun?"

"Tetsuya! Kau mengancamku?" masih berusaha melindungi diri, Akashi membalas. Nadanya tak kalah tinggi.

Sebelah alis Kuroko naik. Senyuman miring sadis tersungging. Kemudian dia berjalan ke dekat bufet seraya mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. "Hm… mau aku _upload_ yang mana ya? Saat kau mengenakan _vibrator_ bentuk ekor kucing dan _cockring_ sembari mengesot menyapu lantai atau saat kau mengenakan _apron_ dengan sudip menusuk anus? Hm…" Kuroko mengancam. Dia sentuhkan tangannya di layar ponsel flip biru terbaru keluaran _Akashi corp._ seraya berdendang. Gesturnya sangat meyakinkan dia sedang meneliti satu-per-satu video panas Akashi di sana. Dan seingat Akashi, berdasar permintaan Kuroko, di tipe ponsel Kuroko sudah terinstal kemampuan dalam sekali tekan lama untuk langsung menyebarkan suatu video dalam YouTube atau sebangsanya. Ah, Akashi sedikit menyesal kali ini jika memikirkan dulu hanya agar dia dapatkan 'kepuasan' lebih dia mengiyakan permintaan Kuroko.

"Tetsu—"

"Ah… sepertinya saat Sei-kun bermain dengan anjing lebih menyenangkan untuk di _upload_ ya? Ok, seka—"

"Aku tahu Tetsuya, aku tahu. Aku akan melakukan semua perintahmu, memuaskanmu dan menyerahkan diriku terserah mau kau apakan, tapi tolong… jangan sebar video itu," akhirnya, setelah tak dapat membayangkan betapa nama keluarganya tercoreng dengan satu video, Akashi berkata kuat, menyanggupi permintaan Kuroko. Dia segera berjalan ke pintu, menutupnya, kemudian mulai membuka jalinan benang bentukkan pakaian di tubuhnya.

" _Stop!_ " Kuroko berujar nyaring saat Akashi tengah menjulurkan tangan ke atas dan melepas sweaternya dengan cepat.

Komando Kuroko serta merta pemuda surai merah itu turuti. Reflek mungkin. Mereka sudah sering bermain seperti ini.

"Sei-kun, lepas bajumu dari bawah. Ok? Dari bawah. Dari celanamu dan tunggu dulu sampai 10 detik. Aku sedang mempersiapkan mode video. 10, 9, 8, 7, … 1. Yak! Action!" dengan menempatkan handphone flipnya sedemikian rupa di buffet, Kuroko memastikan apa yang Akashi lakukan terekam sempurna. Lampu flash yang menyala tanpa henti bukti ponsel itu merekam. Lalu Kuroko bertopang dagu, menunggu Akashi mulai mengerjakan titahnya. Seringai bengis terkembang. Dia sangat menikmati Akashi kala Tuan muda itu berubah menjadi lacurnya; melakukan hal apa pun untuknya.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Akashi. Pelan, dia mulai mengangkat ekor sweaternya, menggigit ujung itu dengan bibirnya yang merah gempal agar tersingkap. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak turun, berkutat dengan sabuk; melepaskannya. Dia biarkan sabuk itu jatuh ke atas lantai berbalut permadani merah, sebelum dia kembali disibukkan resleting, membukanya.

Melihat betapa Akashi melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan dengan penuh penghayatan, melihat Akashi menurunkan celana ketat yang membungkus pantat kencang menggodanya hati-hati, Kuroko merasakan gejolak hasrat. Seiring dengan pemuda yang telah sukses menawan hatinya itu melepaskan celana dan tunjukkan indah putih kaki porcelain China, pemilik nomor 11 Seirin merasakan kebangkitan perlahan _adik_ nya.

Akashi mendongak, pipinya merona, matanya layangkan pesan harap Kuroko kan berkenan menghentikan semua tindak memalukan ini segera. Tapi kecewalah yang harus dia telan. Dari bagaimana mata azure lembut itu dipenuhi napsu namun sang empunya tak beranjak sedikit pun, Akashi tahu _jalan_ nya masih akan sangat panjang. Dia tahu Kuroko masih belum puas.

Menelan kekecewaannya, Akashi menarik ujung celana dalam hitam-merah berendanya, membawanya mengikuti si celana panjang. Dan helai kain celana dalam yang telah tertanggal, membuat dia, seorang Akashi Seijuurou, setengah telanjang.

Malu—adalah apa yang Akashi rasa. Dia selalu malu untuk bertindak begini dengan alat merekamnya. Dia tak nyaman. Tapi bisa apa dia? Dia hanya bisa memerah. Dia hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia hanya bisa merasa, _batang_ nya menegang hingga naik perlahan.

"Ho… nakal sekali kamu, Sei-kun. Kau menegang hanya karena kameraku menyorotmu? Huh, dasar lacur," komentar Kuroko seraya membenarkan posisi duduk. Kini kaki kiri dia angkat dan dia tumpangkan ke atas paha kanannya. Dua tangan tertangkup, beristirahat tenang dia atas paha teratas. Namun kata agar Akashi menghentikan gerakannya, belum terlepas dari bibirnya yang sunggingkan senyum menikmati.

Jemari Akashi dia bawa naik, tangan dia silangkan. Kelima sinambung tulang mencengkram sweater bagian atas, lalu pelan, dia angkat kain hangat itu hingga lepas seluruhnya meninggalkan kemeja katun merah yang masih melekat. Saat lentiknya jari-jari akan lepas kancing yang tertambat, suara tenang mengalun berikan perintah, "Ah, Sei-kun. Bersimpuhah. Posisikan dirimu sedemikian rupa agar _junior_ cantikmu yang lucu tergesek dengan permadani seiring gerakanmu melepas kancing."

Patuh, Akashi bersimpuh, dia lebarkan kakinya selebar mungkin hingga kejantanannya menggesek permadani. Erangan segera tercipta. Erangan pelan yang penuh kenikmatan. Gesekan itu alirkan listrik statis ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tegangkan titik-titik nikmat yang semula tertidur. Puting susu misalnya.

Kuroko terangsang jika boleh jujur. Alunan desah nikmat Akashi sungguh memicu napsu birahinya. Dia ingin menerkam Akashi sekarang juga. Membawa lelaki cantik dengan bentukkan ramping dan pinggang menawan serta pantat seksi itu ke atas ranjang kemudian lakukan senam memuaskan di sana. Dia sungguh ingin melakukan itu secepatnya. Tapi dia berusaha menahan diri. Dimana asiknya tergesa? Dia akan dapatkan kenikmatan lebih jika bersabar dan melihat Akashi bermain dengan dirinya sendiri, untuknya. Itu sangat menggairahkan, bukan?

"Sei-kun, gunakan satu tangan saja untuk membuka kancingmu. Tangan satunya gunakan untuk melebarkan _lubang_ mu. Kasihan dia, perlu _dimanja_. Sei-kun sependapat, kan?" nada menggoda namun memerintah Kuroko lontarkan begitu melihat Akashi telah usai membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya. Tak perlu melihat, Kuroko tahu pasti goa kecil di bagian belakang Akashi tengah berkedut protes minta dibelai. Dia sudah paham seluk beluk tubuh mantan kaptennya. Jadi yah… katakan dia tahu dengan benar poin-poin pemuas seorang penerus Akashi. "Ah, jangan lupa tunjukkan pada kamera jika Sei-kun memanjakan si _lubang_ dengan baik ya," imbuh Kuroko dengan senyum malaikat sesat terkembang.

Wajah Akashi memerah lebih. Malu. Sangat malu. Namun dia, sekali lagi, mematuhi. Dia bawa tubuhnya hingga kamera menyorot bagian depan-belakangnya sempurna. Dia tolehkan kepala untuk memastikannya. Setelah dia yakini kamera menyorot seluruh kegiatannya bergoyang, menggesekkan kejantanan di atas permadani dan melonggarkan rongga pantat, dia mulai beraksi. Meski gemetar, dia gunakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya untuk menusuk. "Ahn~" erangnya begitu jari itu melesak masuk ke dalam. Dia bergoyang ke depan-ke belakang, menggesek-gesekkan juniornya di atas kasarnya permadani seirama dengan jemari tangan kirinya membuka kancing. "Ah~ ah~ Tetsuya~" membayangkan yang melakukan ini adalah kekasihnya, Akashi terus bekerja. Digit kedua dia masukkan ke dalam anus, erang sakit tersuara, "Unnnh~" namun tanpa menunggu lama dia gerakkan jemarinya ke luar-masuk.

Kancing kemeja terbuka sempurna, tiga jari sudah bergerak-gerak dalam pantat tuk besarkan rongga dan sentuh-sentuh titik nikmat, dan adik telah terangsang juga mulai berkedut hebat tunjukkan waktu pelepasan telah dekat. Kuroko menjilat lidahnya mengamati itu semua. Akashi yang bermandikan keringat dengan butir-butir menggores elok kurva yang terbentuk setiap titik nikmat tersodok, desahan terucap yang menggaung dalam ruang, buat Kuroko menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Dia masih belum mau kalah akan pesona Akashi. Dia merasa kesalahan Akashi patut dapatkan hukuman berat. Dan ini… ini belum setengah apa yang dia rencanakan!

"Sudah Sei-kun, cukup," kata Kuroko seraya berdiri dari kursi yang telah dia anggap singgasana. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mengerang, wajah kecewa terpampang gamblang. Satu gerakan lagi dia akan semburkan bijih kenikmatan dan Kuroko meminta dia menghentikan! Sungguh, ini penyiksaan!

Kuroko berjalan ke arah Akashi yang terduduk lemah. Dia berjalan ke arah baju Kapten Rakuzan itu berada lebih tepatnya. Pertama-tama dia ambil sabuk kulit mahal sang Akashi, dia tekuk-tekuk sabuk itu. Akashi mengerutkan kening lemah penuh tanya. Untuk apa? Tapi dia tak menyuarakannya. Dia tahu dia tak ingin terhukum lebih, dia cukup melupakan dia mampu bersuara jika dia tak diminta. Kemudian Kuroko mengambil celana dalam Akashi. Dan ini, sebelum Akashi mampu bertanya, celana itu telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Melesak sempurna, membungkam kemampuan bicaranya.

"Hm? Sepertinya ada yang kurang…" menimbang-nimbang apa yang ingin dia lakukan, Kuroko mengetuk-ketukkan lekuk sabuk yang tertekuk pada dagunya. Dahinya berkerut. Dia berpikir. Kemudian dia berseru girang seolah temukan apa yang kurang.

Awalnya Akashi tak mengerti, dia melihat Kuroko melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar. Tapi begitu dia kembali, keringat takut segera mengalir. Di tangan Kuroko… terdapat dua buah penjepit dan seuntai kawat jemuran baju. Astaga, jangan bilang jepitan dan kawat itu untuk—"Ungg~" lenguh Akashi panjang namun tertahan ketika mulut penjepit yang laksana buaya menghimpit punting kanannya. Sakit menjerat. Puntingnya tengah dalam kondisi sensitive, dan penjepit itu sungguh— "Engggh," susulnya lagi kala penjepit yang lain ikuti jejak kerja kawannya. Ah tidak, suhu tubuh tak normal Akashi buahkan sensasi tersendiri kala puntingnya dimainkan. Meski dimainkan dengan perantara jepitan baju.

Tawa kecil meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kuroko. Dia mainkan penjepit yang menghimpit punting kekasihnya kasar. Dia toel-toel penjempit itu. Dia putar-putar. Dia naik-turunkan. Dsb. Dst. Akashi kontan menggeliat-menggeliut tak tahan. Sakit juga nikmat membuat pikirannya _blank_ , kejeniusannya terambil. Dia ingin lebih... Dia minta lebih...

"Kau cantik sekali Sei-kun. Dan kau tahu… sabuk ini akan lebih membuatmu cantik," Kuroko potong ucapannya. Dia nikmati wajah Akashi yang memandangnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Kau tahu caranya, Sei-kun? Tidak, kan? _Begini_ …" Bersiul senang dengan monolognya, Kuroko mulai membebatkan sabuk Akashi pada kejantanan pria itu. Dia seolah memberi baju pada sosok panjang itu. Baju ketat hitam.

Mata merah Akashi membulat sempurna atas apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya ini. " _Ungh! Ungh!_ " dia berusaha berontak. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah tangan Kuroko, ingin menepis. Namun entah dapat kekuatan darimana Akashi tak tahu, Kuroko dalam sekejap mengunci gerakkannya dan dua tangannya telah berada di belakang tubuhnya. "Ara~ kau nakal sekali, Sei-kun. Biarkan kawat ini mengajarimu untuk tak memberontakku," masih dengan nada main-main, Kuroko mulai membebatkan kawat di pergelangan tangan Akashi. Usai bekarya, dia bersiul. "Kau sungguh cantik, sayang," pujinya seraya mengecup perpotongan leher dan bahu putra konglomerat terkenal itu.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk Akashi. Kecupan Kuroko begitu nikmat. Gerak tangannya yang membawa kemeja yang belum tertanggal sempurna itu ke ujung lengan terpaut berikan ekstasi. Apalagi jemari terlatihnya yang sedari tadi memainkan penjepit baju di punting tegang. Dan apa yang dilakukan Kuroko ini sungguh memperparah keadaan Akashi. Dia ingin _meledak_! Sentuhan panas kekasihnya tuntut kejantanannya untuk meledak. Namun apa? Dia tak bisa! Sabuk mengekangnya!

Seakan paham Akashi ingin datang, Kuroko tertawa. Dia lingkarkan jemarinya di kepala adik kekasihnya. Dia bentukkan gerakan melingkar, menggoda. Akibatnya? Akashi menegang. Dan detik berikutnya… pemuda kaya itu melakukan orgasme kering.

"Kau sungguh nakal, Sei-kun. Pantas saja kau bercumbu dengan orang lain di belakangku ya… ah, pesta itu kau buat karena kau ingin menggoda gadis itu kan? Siapa namanya? Felicita? Kata Kise-kun dia author ber _pen-name_ **Keripik Kentang** di ffn, entah di Ao3, aku jarang berkelana di bagian itu jujur saja. Dan benar, di ffn, dia suka menulis tentangmu. Dia tuliskan tentang sosok berambut merah bermarga Akashi—dirimu—entah dalam wujud wanita atau lelaki. Dan aku tak suka. Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya! Kau _**milikku**_ , Sei-kun!" tekan Kuroko. Emosi membayangi tiap katanya, tiap ucapnya. Matanya berkilat.

"Sei-kun, aku cemburu."

.

.

Dan itu semua, membawa Akashidalam kondisinya sekarang. Dia dikatai lacur, diperlakukan hina, dan tak segera dipuaskan. Akashi hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Sabuk sialan belum juga dilepas oleh Kuroko. Dia justru makin merangsangnya dengan kecupan-kecupan memabukkan di setiap titik lemahnya. Kecupan itu kadang lembut, kadang garang, kadang pun sampai teteskan darah. Namun berikutnya, jika darah mengalir, Kuroko akan segera menyapunya dengan lidah. Ini… sungguh membawanya tegang! Sensitif!

Dia ingin **keluar**!

Dia ingin mengeluarkan cairan semennya!

Namun Kuroko tak kunjung melepaskan sabuk pengekang itu.

"Sei-kun, bergeraklah di atasku,"—adalah ucapan Kuroko usai memandikan tubuh Akashi dengan liurnya. Dia memposisikan diri, membuka celana dan menyembulkan adiknya hingga mengacung ke udara. "Tak perlu pelumas. Aku ingin melihatmu kesakitan. Aku ingin kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku melihatmu bercumbu," perintah Kuroko lagi seraya membawa Akashi ke atasnya.

Kemudian detik berikutnya, memberanikan diri, Akashi memasukkan ujung kepala penis Kuroko dalam lubangnya. Sakit, memang. Dia merasa terbakar. Air mata sudah terjun tak tertahan. Tapi dia berusaha tepiskan semua. Selanjutnya dia bergerak ke atas-ke bawah.

"Sei-kun! Sei-kun! Sei-kun!" teriak Kuroko ucapkan nama Akashi. Dia rasakan nikmat. Akashi pun demikian. Keketatan lubang Akashi yang menjepitnya buahkan Sensasi tersendiri untuk Kuroko. Sodokan Kuroko di titik nikmatnya, timbulkan kegilaan untuk Akashi. Mereka saling memanggil nama satu sama lain meski Akashi hanya dapat menggumamkan "Hehuha! Hehuha!" tak jelas. Mungkin dia ingin bilang 'Tetsuya'.

Menit berganti menit. Kuroko merasakan dia mau _datang_. Dan tanpa pemberitahuan, dia segera menyembur di dalam Akashi. Dia terengah. Napas berat dia keluarkan. Akashi ambruk di atasnya, masih dengan batangnya tertanam dalam.

Bergetar, Akashi berusaha bangkit. Dia tatap Kuroko dalam. Mengerti, Kuroko melepaskan celana yang menyumpal di bibir kekasihnya. Tatap lembut dia layangkan, bak dia bertanya 'ada apa, sayang?' tanpa terucap.

"T-tetsuya… le… lepaskan sa-sabuknya…" pinta Akashi. Suaranya patah-patah. Terengah. Kuroko tertawa hambar. Dia bertanya, "Hm? Buat apa?"

"Tet-suya… aku ingin… ingin _datang_ …"

"Nah. Kau tak pantas dapatkan kenikmatan setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Sei-kun," Kibaskan tangan, Kuroko menolak. Akashi pucat pasi dibuatnya.

"Tetsuya… A-aku hanya me-mencintaimu, k-kau tahu?" Air mata menggenang lagi. Entah dapat dikatakan hina atau menjijikkan menangis terus dalam satu hari, Akashi tak mengapa. Rasa tak bisa datang itu menyiksa! Dia tak peduli akan harga diri jika sudah begini nasibnya. "A-aku mohon… Tet-tesuya… mengerti…lah…"

Pandang mata Akashi yang terluka. Cara tatap Akashi yang memohon dengan tahan sakit membara, luluhkan pertahanan Kuroko. Menghela napas, Kuroko mencium bibir Akashi dalam. Dia lumat bibir itu sembari mendekap sosok ramping di hadapannya. Pelan, Tetsuya membawa Akashi berdiri masih dengan saling tertaut di bagian bawah. Dia lingkarkan kaki Akashi di pinggangnya dan mulai berjalan.

"Aku akan melepaskannya, Sei-kun. Tapi setelah kita bermain dengan selang di kamar mandi ya~" bisiknya seduktif. "Ah, kau tahu Sei-kun? Caramu meminta ibaku… sungguh kau lacur nomor satu yang aku kenal." Gumam Kuroko tepat di telinga Akashi.

"Kau, Akashi Seijuurou, adalah lacurku. Dan _selamanya_ milikku." _ **]]**_

* * *

.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FEEEELI XD

for you.

dulu pernah minta paket lemon kuroaka kan? kubuatkan :"3

semoga memuaskan~


End file.
